


Coffee

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mike always struggles in the mornings. Olaf proves to be little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

"You should have coffee," Olaf advises, taking a hearty sip from his mug, "I promise, grandson, it could perk you up a bit." 

A bed creaks overhead, but no footsteps patter across the floor; their television inches upward in volume. 

"I make them stay in their room until seven thirty." Mike scrubs his face with his hands. "I hate coffee." 

Their coffee maker hardly works anymore. It takes a slap, cursing and threats to kick on. 

"Would you rather have a little pot? It could help you to loosen up." 

Their stove clock flashes seven thirty. 

"I have to get breakfast ready."

Never mind their milk ran out yesterday.


End file.
